Secret Meetings
by reiko of mars
Summary: For someone who disliked being at school longer than necessary, Kuga Natsuki was particularly grateful for the first day she stayed after hours. After all, how else would she have had discovered the Student Council President's secret?


Hey, guys! I'm more of a reader than a writer, but I figured that I should give back to the community after favoriting, what, 50 Shiznat fics? ..Yeah, this is my first time writing Shiznat, and my one-shots have never run this long before, so have mercy!

*Cover art coming soon! Check back in a week. ;)

*_Shitsurei shimasu _is a Japanese phrase that can mean "excuse me".

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME and I don't own Shiznat. Or any type of dancing, really.**

* * *

_Secret Meetings_

* * *

For someone who disliked being at school longer than necessary, Kuga Natsuki was particularly grateful for the first day she stayed after hours.

Her teacher had requested she stay after school, in order to discuss her outstanding amount of absences.

"I don't understand you, Kuga-san. You've consistently placed within the top ten spots for every exam this year, yet you only attend class often enough to not get penalized for truancy."

"Hai, sensei." There was no arguing something that she had specifically made her policy, after all. "Are you telling me that my overall results are unsatisfactory to the school?"

"It's not that. Your attendance rate is.. _adequate_ and your scores are more than fine—you seem to have no problem paying tuition on time, either. However, are you really serious about your future? I can't help but notice that you still haven't turned in your career survey sheet."

"That's.. I understand, sensei. Please excuse me. I'll have it in by tomorrow morning."

"Wait! Kuga-san.. To be completely honest, you could write anything and we'd accept it, but.. please take it seriously, okay? Actually write down what _you_ want to do in the future. I'm giving you two months."

"Understood. Shitsurei shimasu." She bowed, and exited the staff lounge. As she made her way through the hallway of the third floor, her gaze shifted to the piece of paper in her hand. A tired sigh ripped itself from her throat as she stuffed it into her bag.

What _did_ she want to do? She wanted to go home. Although Kuga Natsuki rarely attended class, it had been a tiring day nonetheless.

She had barely been at school for five minutes when that idiot Takeda had tried confessing to Natsuki. _Again_. For the second time this month, the sixth time this year, and the _fifteenth_ time since she had started high school (and had the misfortune of getting lost on her way to homeroom and accidentally encountering him on the floor for second-year classrooms. Thankfully, a classmate of his had quickly escorted her to the correct classroom). Like in all similar situations, she had performed standard protocol: told him he was an idiot and to get back to the third floor where he belonged.

If one were to be completely honest, however, Natsuki thought the kendo club captain to be rather loyal and secretly admired him for his determination. Still, she did not appreciate how his persistence involved _her_ and caused unnecessary complications in her life. Also, he was still an idiot.

The main thing Natsuki disliked about these little scenes was not Takeda himself but the immense amount of attention she received from them. After all, Takeda was not the only boy who had tried asking Natsuki out.

Just the only one stupid enough to try so more than once.

_Those_ boys—who were not familiar with 'standard protocol'—were treated more gently:

With a soul-crushing "Sorry, but I really don't have time for pointless things like these."

Romance was simply something Natsuki had never, _ever_ given much consideration.

But as life would have it, she already received enough shameless stares without the added weight of the confessions. In the beginning she had wondered what exactly it was about her that made people point and whisper, but soon learned to bear indifference. It mattered not what the other students thought. In the end, she chalked everything up to the fact that she rarely ever came to school. If a girl who was supposedly in your class didn't attend enough to appear familiar, yet often enough to make you question your sanity, _you_ would stare too.

And so, it was a pleasant change of pace once Natsuki realized the halls were completely empty. It had only been around an hour since school ended, but club activities were suspended to make way for exams. That left her, the faculty, and possibly the student council.

She paused, letting the information sink in. As a result of avoiding unwanted attention, being a lone wolf of sorts, and just not enjoying school altogether, Natsuki had developed a habit of marching the campus grounds from Point A to Point B with no stops in between. But now that classes were over and she was alone, would it be okay for her to slip into an empty classroom and enjoy the setting sun? It was something she usually did from her favorite vantage point along the coastal road, on the days she did skip class.

She decided to try all doors in hopes that the custodian had forgotten to unlock one of them. She was beginning to have no such luck until she spotted an open door at the end of the hallway, recognizing it as the literature club room. Activities had been halted until the new trimester, so she knew it would be deserted. As Natsuki got closer however, her ears began to pick up a faint whisper of music.

_Is someone already_ in_ there? That's odd._

She paused at the open doorway, heart catching in her throat.

Chairs and desks had been pushed back, including the sole table normally used by the members of the club. On that table sat a tape deck, playing what Natsuki recognized as a familiar classical tune. In the center of the classroom, was a girl.

And she was dancing.

_Is that.. ballet?_

Eyes closed, she was _weightless_ as she spun and twirled through the air, arms poised above. The orange glow of the sun caught in her hair, highlighting her every curve.

Natsuki found herself unconsciously gripping at the handle of her book bag.

_She's beautiful._

It was only after a particularly impressive series of pirouettes that she finally paused, breathing only slightly labored.

It was _then_ that Natsuki finally recognized this girl. Her breath caught and her mind reeled.

_Third-year Fujino Shizuru. Student Council President._

_It must be nice to be so carefree._

Even with her limited attendance, Natsuki would have to be blind to not know who this girl was. After all, part of her personal academic policy was to attend all exams and school ceremonies. And as president, Fujino Shizuru had spoken at every single ceremony for the past year.

The girl had apparently been elected in a landslide victory over Suzushiro Haruka, who subsequently had been appointed by the former as Executive Director. Natsuki considered this a small blessing, as she would have been hard-pressed to put herself within a mile of Suzushiro and a microphone. Besides, she had grown to look forward to Fujino's speeches. Her distinct Kyoto accent was soothing and her speeches were brief and to the point. Although lax and laid-back in nature, the girl was surprisingly serious when it came to her duty.

Fujino's talent for dancing truly surprised Natsuki. The idea of ballet didn't exactly contradict her image, yet Natsuki could not imagine the other girl physically exerting herself for anything. She was typically seen with a cup of tea, and—if Natsuki recalled correctly—had been holding one when she had delivered the thirty-second speech that had crushed her opponent.

When the president wasn't standing behind a podium, she was surrounded. If Natsuki's onlookers (_not_ fans, she had told herself) kept their distance, then Fujino's fan girls disregarded it. In fact, she rarely ever saw the president when she wasn't outside of the auditorium—just a barricade of giggling girls. It was gross, and Natsuki made sure to always steer clear of the reinforcements._ In fact_, Natsuki thought.

_This is probably the first time I've seen her up close, I think._

_She really is beautiful._

"Konbanwa," a smooth voice greeted.

Natsuki's bag fell to the floor as she snapped out of her trance. Fujino's eyes were open now, locking amused crimson onto startled viridian.

She felt her cheeks begin to warm as she immediately shifted her body to the side and out of Fujino's line of sight, in an impulsive act of panic.

_Fujino must think I'm an obsessive stalker now_, Natsuki groaned. She bent herself at the knees to retrieve her bag, intent on leaving the premises as soon as possible so she could forget this embarrassing debacle.

Before she could reach for her bag, however, a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed it for her. Confused, Natsuki glanced upwards, only to nearly stumble back in surprise.

"Ara, there's no need to be shy," Fujino smiled as she held the bag out of Natsuki to take.

"A-ah," Natsuki bit out. She gingerly accepted the bag, averting her gaze. "Sorry."

"There's no need for Kuga-san to apologize, is there? After all, you have done nothing wrong."

"I—what?" How did the president know her name?

"Ara, surprised that I know your name? It can't be helped. Well then, it's nice to meet you. I am Fu—"

"Kaichou," Natsuki nodded lightly.

"So you _do_ know me!" Fujino's smile brightened and she clapped her hands together. "If I may ask, Kuga-san, what was your intention for coming here? I am not in the literature club myself, but I do not seem to recall you being in it, either."

"Well, that's.." Natsuki began, glancing at the window. She straightened once she realize that the sun was nearly done with its descent, the orange glow now more of a pink. "It's nothing." She abruptly turned away and made her way towards the stairwell.

"Kuga-san!" Fujino called out. She had followed Natsuki's gaze out the window and smirked to herself. When she saw that Natsuki had stopped in her tracks, she continued. "If you like, I can leave the door unlocked at this time tomorrow so you can come in to do whatever it is you wanted to do."

Natsuki felt compelled to face Shizuru and nod in confirmation, but instead continued walking.

* * *

Natsuki found herself attending school the next day as well, as there was a history test to be taken. She had breezed through the content and had been the first to finish. Once Sugiura-sensei had announced break, she exited the premises to the forest where she had hidden her bike, intent on going home.

The next few hours were spent cruising around. Her eyes narrowed as she passed the general hospital. _Maybe.._ Natsuki promptly shook the thought from her head. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Before she knew it, sunset was fast approaching. Natsuki had every intention of heading to the coast for her almost-daily ritual, and was surprised when she found herself speeding in the opposite direction towards the school. It pained her to admit it, but she was rather curious what it would feel like to watch from that certain classroom instead. After all, Fujino had promised her the classroom this time, right?

Not long after she was on the third floor, approaching that familiar door. She smiled when she found that it was open just like yesterday; Fujino had kept her word.

She slid open the door and stepped in, eyes immediately fastening to the window. There, she found a brilliant display of swirling warm hues. It was much different from her view near the ocean. She liked it.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

Natsuki nearly found herself stumbling back as her gaze snapped to the other end of the room. On one of the many desks sat a smiling Fujino Shizuru, tape deck in her lap. Her uniform vest was off and the sleeves of her white button-up were neatly folded upwards.

Natsuki frowned instantly, whatever happy mood she was in spoiling quickly. "You.."

"Just wanted to confirm my suspicions is all. After all," she smirked, hopping off the desk. "I only said I would leave the door open for you."

"Well, what business do _you_ have here then?" Natsuki retorted. They both knew the answer, yet Natsuki felt the need to challenge her.

The president was unperturbed. "Rather than explain, shall I just show you?" She set the tape deck down and began to pull her hair up into a ponytail. Mesmerized by the action, Natsuki could only nod dumbly as she leaned against the window.

Despite the tinny tune resounding throughout the room, Natsuki heard nothing. All she could see was _Fujino_, as she delicately leaped and hopped and spun and twirled as if the world were made of nothing.

With her back turned on the sky, Natsuki completely forgot about the rapidly descending sun.

Because in that moment, she was attracted.

* * *

"So this is how Kuga-san gets to school each morning. Or rather, the mornings that she does come," a voice remarked with amusement.

Natsuki whipped her head around—expecting to see the Executive Director—and was visibly relieved when she only saw the Student Council President.

She lowered her helmet, mind rapidly searching an explanation. But before she could say anything, Fujino cut her off.

"Do not worry, for Kuga-san already knows my secret. And in return, I shall keep yours as well."

Natsuki regarded her in surprise. It had never crossed her mind that Fujino's passion for ballet was solely confined to that third floor classroom. She opened her mouth to voice her questions but promptly shut it when she realized she would be prying. Fujino looked at her with curiosity.

"Kuga-sa—"

"Natsuki is fine." Truth be told, Natsuki absolutely hated titles and honorifics. For years, her heart had silently yearned for someone to once more use the name _she_ had given her. She had come to despise the name that _he_ had left.

Crimson eyes widened momentarily before rosy lips quirked in the brightest smile Natsuki had ever seen.

"Well, only if _Na-tsu-ki_ would be so kind as to refer to me by my name as well, and not by title." As if her smile weren't blinding enough, the care with which her name was spoken caused Natsuki's chest to ache with an unfamiliar feeling.

She nodded slowly as she willed her heart to beat normally. "Fujino—"

"Shizuru," she corrected, almost impatiently. "Please call me Shizuru."

* * *

Natsuki visited Shizuru after school every day for four weeks straight. She had never before had such a long streak of attendance, something that pleased both her teachers and the admiring student body. Of course, this was all under the pretense that she merely wanted to watch the sunset without wasting premium gas on a trip to the coast, but the president knew this to be untrue. Because when Natsuki watched Shizuru, the sky was not spared one glance.

On most days, Shizuru would dance. On other days, Natsuki would join her on the table to sit and talk. They started off with little things, like how Takeda had confessed to Natsuki _again_, or how Haruka had found a new way to challenge Shizuru.

It was during the third week that both began to open up to each other.

Natsuki learned that Shizuru came from a wealthy family with high expectations. In her second year, her father had pressured her to run for Student Council President. Being a dutiful daughter, Shizuru obeyed.. and had been both proud and displeased to learn that she had actually won the position with such a lazy speech. She nonetheless took her duty seriously as she felt she owed it to Haruka, her classmate and self-proclaimed rival.

Shizuru did not hold any ill-feelings towards her family situation, however.

"After all," she had explained to Natsuki. "It was because of my parents that I discovered ballet."

During her childhood, her parents had hired tutors and enrolled her in classes in hopes that they would discover her talent, a must-have for the children of the elite. As a result, she became quite skilled in painting, writing, singing, and had even learned to play several instruments. She discovered her true passion, however, when her parents had set her up with ballet lessons.

Throughout elementary and middle school, she had participated in numerous musicals and recitals. She had accomplished both making her parents proud and their rivals envious. She had been in her prime.

Of course, that all changed once Shizuru entered high school. Her father had canceled her lessons and prohibited her from performing, explaining that she now had to focus on her future as heir to her family's business. Gone were the recitals, and gone was the praise for something she truly loved doing.

It was only recently that she realized she could keep dancing, away from the prying eyes of her parents. Using her powers as Student Council President, she granted herself access to the deserted club room nearest her own classroom, so she could dance in secret. Realistically, Shizuru only needed hide ballet from her parents, but it soon felt reassuring to keep a portion of herself private. At home and during school hours, personal privacy did not exist.

However, for one reason or the other, Shizuru did not regret the day Natsuki found her. Of course, this was something she did not tell the other girl.

She knew that Natsuki was all about privacy, and was therefore ecstatic the day other girl decided to share a portion of herself as well.

Shizuru learned that the only reason Natsuki attended school at all (the unspoken words '_before Shizuru_' hung in the air) was because it was her deceased mother's wish that she graduate from the academy she herself was an alumna of.

When Natsuki was five, she and her mother had been involved in a car accident and had promptly ended up in comas. After eight months, Natsuki was the first to awake. Having already missed a year of school, she made it a habit to skip often in order to visit her mother in the hospital. Another three months passed before she too woke up. Natsuki remembered crying tears of happiness for a full hour while her mother held her.

However, Natsuki's mother never made it back home. She died after a month in the hospital due to complications.

Natsuki refused to let herself cry. She was sad, but more grateful that she had been given another chance to speak with her mother. She skipped school for an entire month in order to be with her mother. It was during this month that she had expressed her wishes before passing peacefully. Natsuki loved her mother greatly, and was ready to do whatever she had wanted.

It was her father who she hated. During their comas, he had carried on with his plans and had remarried and moved to America. He only felt remorse once Natsuki had woken up. To give him credit, he had tried to make things better. He bought Natsuki an expensive Ducati, provided her with an apartment, and even gave her a hefty allowance. She had almost been about to forgive him until he revealed that he wanted Natsuki to graduate and become a doctor. He would not allow her access to her mother's trust fund until she complied with _his_ wishes.

Although her parents' requests did not contradict each other, Natsuki was unwilling to overlook both betrayals. From then on, she made it her goal to please one parent and aggravate the other. Her self-made 'policy' ensured she would get enough credit to graduate, yet left enough absences to leave her father feeling worried. It was the only way she could make herself happy.

It was only until she heard Shizuru's story that she realized how childish she was being.

But that, of course, was something she did not voice out loud.

She was scared that if she said anything more, she might let slip that only Shizuru made her happy.

* * *

Gradually, the sun began to set earlier and earlier. It was at the end of the fourth week when Natsuki found the familiar classroom locked. Her heart dropped and her mind raced, desperately trying to will the burning sensation from her eyes. The orange glow in the room began to fade as the darkness set in.

"Natsuki." A gentle hand placed itself on her shoulder.

All of her insecurities were instantly quelled once she caught sight of familiar, smiling crimson eyes.

Shizuru held her hand up, revealing a ring of keys. "I thought you might like a change of scenery. Follow me," she said, grabbing Natsuki's hand.

It was the first time they had held hands. Her touch was really warm, although familiar.

They hurried up the stairs, where Shizuru unlocked a steel door at the top. She pushed it open, revealing a wide expanse of starry night.

"Wow!" Natsuki exclaimed, stepping through the threshold. All reservations were forgotten as she ran to the edge of the roof. "And here I thought students weren't allowed on the roof," she said, smiling at Shizuru.

The other girl only smirked as she jangled her keys. "Student Council President. But I've only been here once before.. which was also today," she admitted.

"Well then!" Shizuru began, marching to one corner of the roof where she had placed her tape deck. She pressed a button, playing a more energetic song than Natsuki had accustomed herself to hearing. Violins climbed up and down the key and she was certain she could hear a bandoneón.

_Is this..?_

"I'll show you my best moves!" Shizuru laughed, latching onto Natsuki's hands before she could get away.

At first, Natsuki felt embarrassed as she was twirled and thrown around, but Shizuru only laughed and told her she was doing great. She soon became comfortable, rivaling the ballet dancer's moves as they moved in sync to the beat.

The song ended just as Shizuru lowered Natsuki in a dip. The smiles slipped off their flushed faces as they stared at each other, panting heavily. Shizuru slowly released herself, slackening her grip. But before Natsuki could fully straighten out, Shizuru had grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss.

It was warm, sweet, tender—

_Short_, was all Natsuki could think as Shizuru abruptly pulled away. The latter immediately averted her gaze, guilt and remorse marring her perfect features.

"I'm sorry," was all she whispered. She turned away and ran through the door they had left open.

This time, the ache in Natsuki's chest was familiar.

* * *

"Kuga-san, someone's at the door for you," a classmate squealed. Excited about the visitor or that she had a chance to talk to the resident ice queen, Natsuki didn't know.

She froze, bag in hand, as soon as she saw who was waiting for her.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru greeted, warm smile in place. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"O-of course," was all she could say, ignoring all the bewildered stares of her classmates. Did Shizuru want to talk to her about _that_ night? There were lots of things Natsuki wanted to tell her, but she hadn't been able to muster enough courage to visit the president in the few days that had passed. She had been scared Shizuru didn't want to talk to her anymore, but immediately felt relief at the spontaneous visit.

However, that relief was short-lived when Shizuru simply led her down the hall, and not somewhere private where they could properly discuss such things.

"_Kaichou and Kuga are _friends_?_"

"_On a first-name basis, too!_"

"_No way!_"

The hushed whispers only seemed to mock Natsuki as she waited for Shizuru to speak.

"I've decided to go against my father's wishes," Shizuru said proudly, holding up a flyer. "I'm going to audition for the Garderobe Ballet Company later today!"

"That's.. great," was all Natsuki could say. _Is she really going to pretend it didn't happen?_ Her stomach clenched uncomfortably at the realization. "But.. what about school?"

"If I get in, then I'll be taking off time from school, as they tend to travel all around the country," she explained. "I'm coming back for graduation, though. I've already spoken to Haruka about a possible leave, and she was more than happy to double and take over my position."

"I.. see. Shizuru, I—"

The bell chose to rang then, cutting off whatever Natsuki had been planning to declare. Students began to file into their respective classrooms.

"Natsuki?"

"Good luck, Shizuru," For the first time in her life, Natsuki faked a smile. She turned and began to make her way back to class.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru called. The other girl stopped in her tracks, despite the onslaught of students. "That day.." She raised her voice to match the sudden din of the hallway.

_'That day?'_ Natsuki's heart began to pound in her chest. Was she finally going to talk about what had happened between them?

"That day we met was not actually the first time, you know. I was with Takeda-kun that one time, the day of your entrance ceremony. Do you remember? I was the second-year who helped you find your homeroom on the first floor."

_No way! It couldn't be.. That was her?_

After a long pause, Natsuki nodded. Memories of a kind voice and a gentle hand flooded her mind. Shizuru hadn't been Student Council President then, and so she had forgotten about her until the day she had won the election. Her stomach instantly dropped. She regretted forgetting her. She really did.

"But anyways, I'm glad I was able to meet you, Natsuki. Then _and_ now. I really am."

_This.. feels like goodbye._

Shizuru was soon lost in the crowd as the students moved in.

"I'm grateful to you, Shizuru," Natsuki replied, knowing full well she wouldn't be able to hear her. The words were truthful, however, despite the fact that the girl in front of her was causing her so much pain. She left in the opposite direction, away from her classroom, away from the school, and away from Shizuru.

Leaning heavily against her bike, Natsuki let out a heavy sigh.

And cried for the first time since her mother had woken up.

She began to wish her mother was with her.

Surely, she would know how to mend a broken heart.

* * *

Although Natsuki had never truly recovered, she decided to continue coming to class on a regular basis. She had even gotten around to filling out her career form.

"You want to be a doctor, Kuga-san?" Her teacher had said, pleasantly surprised. Along with her improved attendance record, Natsuki was well on her way to getting a recommendation to any university of her choice.

"And study at Fuuka University. I.." She coughed into her fist. "I never got a chance to properly thank the person who kept me alive. My mother, too. In a way, this is part of my atonement."

"Very well, then. Your mother would have been proud. You know I'm proud as well."

"Thank you, Sakomizu-sensei." She bowed respectfully. "Shitsurei shimasu."

She felt an odd sense of déjà vu as she stared wistfully down the end of the hallway, towards a certain familiar classroom. She desperately wanted to enter that room, but there was no way she would find it unlocked. There was no way Shizuru would be waiting for her in there. Although she hadn't seen much of the girl around school until their meetings, she was sure that Shizuru had made it into the group and was out traveling by now. Even after so much heartbreak, Natsuki could truly, honestly say that she danced beautifully. She made her way to the stairs, pointedly ignoring the _other _door Shizuru had once unlocked for her.

Before she knew it, her helmet was in her hands. As she straddled her bike, a voice rang out.

"Natsuki!"

Her eyes widened and she turned around. There stood Shizuru, clad in her school uniform. Her hands were on her knees and her face was completely flushed. For a moment, Natsuki let herself believe that Shizuru had rushed to see her.

"You—didn't—come to the—club room today," she panted. Her breathing started to slow as she straightened up, locking crimson eyes onto startled viridian.

"I haven't gone there in weeks," Natsuki replied slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"But—but I saw you—leave. The staff lounge. I waited for you but—you didn't come."

Natsuki jumped off her motorcycle and tossed her helmet to the ground, ready to deliver an onslaught of scathing words. Who left _who_? Who kept _who_ waiting?

Shizuru quickly cut off whatever she had been forming in the angered girl's mouth. "I made it into the Ballet."

Natsuki had been expecting that. "Congratulations," she said tersely.

"But I didn't go with them."

"Wha—"

Shizuru let out a bitter laugh. "I don't know when it happened. One moment I was dancing for myself, and then the next I was dancing for _you_. The day of my audition? All I could think about was _you_." Her eyes began to water. "You, you, _you_. I didn't want you to find out, but I had to let you know. Even though—"

"Even though what?" Natsuki repeated, still shocked by the revelation.

"Even though I knew you wouldn't feel the same way." Her voice lowered into a whisper. "Natsuki, I am so, _so_ sorry for the other night. I was so disgusted with myself that I was too afraid to ask for your forgiveness."

"Forgiveness?" Natsuki was really confused now. "Shizuru, you didn't think I would reciprocate? How on earth did you come to that conclusion?"

"I.."

Unable to keep it to herself any longer, Natuki exploded.

"Shizuru, dammit, I _loved_ you! How do you think I felt when you suddenly pushed me away? Up until now, I thought you were across the country!" Despite her best efforts, Natsuki felt tears prickle at her eyes. "You were the first person to make me feel loved since my mother. And then you were going to leave again! How do you think I felt, wanting you to stay, but being too afraid to tell you because I thought you found me_ repulsive_!" She hugged herself protectively.

Shizuru quickly crossed the distance to envelope Natsuki in an embrace. "I'm sorry," she apologized, tucking Natuki's head under her chin. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm going to regret running out on you for the rest of my life."

"You won't have to," Natsuki said, pulling away to look Shizuru in the eye.

"You—you still love me?" Shizuru asked in disbelief.

"Wha—of course I do! How could you be so stupid!" Natsuki said, hitting Shizuru over the forehead with her palm.

"Ow!" Shizuru yelped, although her grip on Natsuki tightened. They stayed like that for a few moments, until Natsuki found the courage to speak again.

"So.. when will you be leaving?" Natsuki asked timidly, burying her face into Shizuru's shoulder.

"Natsuki, didn't I just tell you that I didn't join them? I'm going to do as my father said and go to Fuuka University for business."

"Really? But.. why?" Natsuki asked sadly. Sure, she was beyond happy that they wouldn't be separated, but was this really what Shizuru wanted?

"Because," Shizuru pulled away to rest her forehead on Natsuki's, smiling shyly. "I'd like to keep my dancing our little secret, if that's okay with you."

Natsuki's smile then was heartbreakingly beautiful. She leaned forward to kiss Shizuru, who—thankfully—did not run away.

"Of course," she said, handing Shizuru her helmet. She began to lead her towards her bike. "After all, you know my secret as well."

* * *

_END_

* * *

Woah, this story turned out such a mess. I will rewrite it.. one day. It started off as fluffy fluff, then took a turn for the angst around word 2000. But if this story in some way caused you to react, please review! :)

(They're totally gonna screw on top of Natsuki's bike.)

Just kidding, they're gonna go on a romantic cruise.

(Then screw on top of Natsuki's bike.)

I'M JUST KIDDING

(Although you can believe that.. if you want.)

*The story takes place over the course of 2-3 months

*The dance that Natsuki and Shizuru did was a sexy tango. Well, a beginner's tango since Natsuki had no prior experience. A sexy beginner's tango. Do those exist? Those exist.

*If you thought the whole Natsuki-not-remembering-Shizuru thing was WTF, I pulled it from my own experience. I usually forget all the faces I meet on the first day of school. I can only internalize names and faces after the one month mark. Natsuki met Shizuru on the first day, saw her fan girls around, and didn't actually see her face again until the elections later that year.


End file.
